sinsquadyversefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Pony Battle Squad - Ep 13 - Reset
Índice com os links dos episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Kyra: Se nos voltamos no mesmo instante que quando chegamos por primeira vez aqui. Quer dizer que aquele poder que quase empurrou a gente para fora do eletrocano de minhoca, não eram Kay, Nicolette ou Hotch... Eramos nos mesmas! Fabzy: Moon, se importa se eu usar sua capa por umas horas? Tenho que avisar alguem importante sobre algo que a Rosette esteve prestes a fazer. RS: Rosette... The Pony... ''(Se girando) ''Prima, preciso fazer uma coisa a respeito disso mas preciso de sua ajuda. Kyra: Acho que pelo fato de ser algo criado pela tia Morgana, fez a gente sentir de quem se tratava. Veronyka: Nao consigo entenderrrr e como Morrrrgana sabía que tipo de serrrr errrra Hotch se não perrrrtencia ao seu ponyverrrrso. RS: Temos duas teorias. Um deles procurou o outro, tal vez os dois... Tres, considerando que Kay e Nicolette estavam juntos. Ou, por outro lado, a ideia que Lu mencionou... Lizzy: Seja la qual for, não estou gostando nem um pingo disso. D: RS pensativa: Nem eu Lizzyzinha... Nem eu. ---- Pony Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Kyra de fundo: Alguma vez imaginou ter um deja-vu que durasse por varias horas? Algo parecido foi o que a gente sentiu aquele día. Não exatamente pelo tempo que durou, mas sim pela quantidade deles que aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. (Fabzy vestida com a capa e o capuz de Moon, chegou perto de onde estava The Pony, se jogando encima dele e tampando sua boca com uma pata, fazendo um sinal de silencio com a outra. Quando ele se acalmou e viu que Fabzy não queria feri-lo, ela soltou ele) The Pony algo angustiado: Quem é você? Fabzy coberta com a capa e o capuz, e usando uma voz rouca: Uma das que você estava espiando esta em perigo. Você precisa salva-las antes que seja tarde! The Pony: Em perigo? Quem? E responde a pergunta que te fiz antes! Fabzy: Não a tempo para isso! Só você pode salvar elas do que está prestes a acontecer na viagem que pensam fazer em breve. A baticornio esta em perigo e seus futuros atos, se não forem impedidos, seram catastroficos! The Pony: Do que você está falando? Não entendo nada! (Fabzy explicou os detalhes mais basicos do que aconteceria com RS e Rosette, o suficiente para ele entender o perigo, mas não o bastante para saber que ela mesma estaria involucrada na solução, e com isso desvelar que ela era de fato a propia Fabzy, do futuro) The Pony: Por Luna, então não temos tempo a perder, precisamos ir! Fabzy: Eu não posso. The Pony:'' Porque? Só você sabe com detalhe o que aconteceu!'' Fabzy tentando ir embora: A minha presencia poderia fazer que tudo o que te falei acontecesse agora e muito pior do que esta prestes a acontecer. Você precisa seguir o rastro dela... ''(Indicando com a pata a RS. The Pony olhou para o grupo das Muffins do passado) ''Luke. The Pony meio surpreso meio assustado e se girando para Fabzy: Luke? (Quando The Pony olhou viu que Fabzy ja não estava) The Pony para si mesmo: Que papo é esse? Quem era você? E como sabia meu... (Ele viu que Zag atropelou a Zygma e da reação exagerada das duas levou um susto) Ajjjj, não importa! Seja lá como for, devo impedir que o que aquela ponei me disse chegue a acontecer... (Fabzy voltou onde estavam as Muffins, estavam reparando a Ulala até que de repente ela fez um sinal como de alarme. Xiva se conectou com ela para descifrar a mensagem que Ulala queria transmitir) Xiva apos uma conversa em linguagem robotica com a nave: Ulala me informa que esta captando uma transmissão holofonica de codigo cifrado. Não se corresponde a nenhuma das detectadas no planeta nas últimas horas. Probabilidade de 90% de ser autoria dos nossos poneis alvos. RS: Você pode interceptar essa transmissão? Xiva: Afirmativo, fazendo calculos necessarios... (Em poucos segundos Xiva desplegou de sua nariz e orelhas um projetor holografico e altofalantes que transmitiram ao vivo uma conversa holofonica. Kay e Nicolette estavam conversando com Rei Hotch) Kay: Hotch, percibimos uma forte perturbação energética nos Campos Eliseus da cidade de Potrópolis Downtown. Hotch: Que tipo de perturbação? Nicolette: Achavamos que era um efeito colateral da Cyanonita, mas ja analizamos tods as possiveis causas e nenhuma faz sentido. Hotch: Vocês precisam investigar a área, na minha atual situação nao posso sair daqui. Eles devem acreditar que de fato estou protegendo eles mas so estou ganhando tempo enquanto você Kay, libera todo o poder invernal da Cyanonita. (A retransmissao se cortou. RS e Kyra se olharam pensativas) Moon com expressão seria: Então esses são os Kay, Hotch e Nicolette do futuro... RS seria: Sim e não. Kay é meu irmão, Nicolette sua noiva e ... Zygma: EEsseEOTataraTataraTatara... Mmmm... NetoDoBoiHotch! :D Amy algo confusa com o que Zygma disse: Mas o que são os Campos Eliseus? Lizzy sorrindo a Zygma, mas preocupada: Os Campos Eliseus foi onde Zag e eu nos encontramos com vocês daquela primeira vez. Kyra lembrando: Mas fomos embora dali antes daqueles 2 batponeis geladinhos chegarem. Moon: Geladinhos? O que voce quer dizer? RS com expressão triste: Da mesma forma que meu elemento poderia se considerar o fogo... O de Kay se tornou de gelo, por não sei quais motivos. Se juntou com Nicolette, que era e segue sendo uma coração de pedra... Luara: Se ao encontro de nossos anteriores alter-egos supostamente eles foram. A sua base retornaram quando nossa prensencia la não acharam. Fabzy: Tal vez deveriamos aproveitar para seguir eles e saber com mais detalhe o que estão tramando. Veronyka assustada: Esperrrra um momento. Vocês prrrretendem se infiltrrrrarrrr na base de Kay e Nicolette? RS: Tal vez, mas não deveriamos ir todas. Se Kay e Nicolette perceberam que nos viemos aqui... Duas vezes ao mesmo tempo, imagino... Kyra: Que eles são capazes de perceber altas energias de alguma forma. So poderiam ir as que tivessem elementos de baixa energia. RS olhando para Zygma: Nos duas não podemos ir. Iremos a onde estam Hotch e o resto do pessoal no foge... Zygma superanimada: Fooooogeeeeteeeebaaaall! Wheeee!! ''(Zygma ia sair correndo mas RS e Kyra seguraram ela) '''Kyra': Eu sei que isso te anima demais, so que desta vez deve ser muito cuidadosa. Moon 'sorrindo: ''Se bem ninguem estranharia ela estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. 'RS '''seria: ''Vamos nos dividir. Eu, Zygma, Amy, Fabzy e Moon iremos onde estam Rei Hotch e compania enquanto Kyra, Luara, Xiva, Veronyka e Lizzy iram no esconderijo de Kay e Nicolette. '''Lizzy: Mas porque eu tenho que ir la? Kyra: Voce possui parte do poder do ascendente de Hotch. Se chegar perto dele, ainda que não te veja, podera te sentir, e adeus ao elemento surpresa. Xiva: Considerando os elementos que estão indo a cada lugar. Trevas, Vento, Metal e duas variantes cristalinas não chamaram a atenção de elementais frios como causariam o Fogo, Raio, Vida e outros dois elementos ainda sem classificar. Fabzy: Vocês acham que é boa ideia que eu volte la? Afim de contas... Eu voltei no tempo de uma forma diferente. Luara: Você disse que de incognito The Pony não te reconheceu. E lembrando a holochamada que escutamos, Hotch nossa duplicada presencia ainda não percebeu. Amy: Também precisamos de você para saber como chegar até onde está Frag Manero e Princesa Malu, Fabzy. RS 'olhando a Moon: ''E na hora que enfrentarmos Hotch, precisaremos de uma verdadeira prova de que ele é um mentiroso. Só alguem que viesse do passado poderia certificar aquilo. '''Zygma olhando para o ceu: PessoalSejaLaOQueForDemPressa, OsMorceguinhosEstãoChegando! Kyra 'vendo que a primeira Lizzy fazia a magia para teleportar as Muffins e Zag fora de la, e vendo como uns segundos depois, The Pony entrou na fisura magica que Lizzy deixou tras de si: ''Pessoal chegou a hora! '''RS: Certo, veremos vocês em breve. (RS ativou um painel de Ulala que fez ela se camuflar e virar invisivel. RS com as outras 4 poneis de seu grupo sairam voando em direção oeste. Kyra e o grupo dela se esconderam enquanto viram os batponeis Kay e Nicolette chegar. Apos ouvir sua conversa eles sairam voando, Kyra junto com as 4 de sua equipe as seguiram de lonje ate que as viram entrar no que parecia uma caverna com aspecto de castelo de gelo) Kyra 'para suas parceiras: ''É hora de ter sangue fria, nunca melhor dito, e se infiltrar la meninas. Vamos. (Enquanto isso RS e sua equipe entraram por uma porta ao Fogeteball que somente Fabzy usava. Elas cairam em um piscina de bolhas) '''Zygma: Wheeee! IssoFoiMuitoLegal! PodemosRepetir!? :3 Fabzy 'sorrindo constrangida: ''Quando isto acabar e so falar com Frag que ele prepara um tour bem melhor que este que vamos ter. '''Amy: Foi Frag quem fez isso? Fabzy: Sim, ele sempre soube que eu gostava de piscinas de bolhas e decidiu criar uma como entrada secreta ao Fogeteball. No começo era apenas um acesso VIP aos membros mais "legais demais" como ele falava. Mas acabou sendo... RS: Uma entrada secreta para a resistencia do futuro... Quero dizer, de hoje. Moon: Achava que era eu a que veio do "passado". RS como com dor de cabeça: Estou sentindo uma vibração estranha... Fabzy: The Pony disse que você presentiu que algo poderia dar errado na viagem do tempo e por isso você criou uma isca de poder para que uma ponei pudesse fazer uma ultima viagem do tempo. RS 'estranhada: ''Eu não me lembro disso. '''Zygma: TalVezSimTenhaSidoVocêMasVocêEssaDaqui (Cutucando as orelhas de RS) QueroDizer VocêSabeNe RubyShadowDoFuturoCriaUmPoderParaQueAlguemDoPassadoPudesseVoltarAoPassadoESalvar... RS 'tampando a boca de Zygma e sorrindo: ''Sim, tal vez sim. Acho que ainda estou prestes a fazer algo. Tal vez en certa forma ainda sou a Ruby Shadow do passado e até não fazer isso não serei a do futuro. (Zygma ficou com cara de squee) '''Fabzy:'' Devemos dar pressa. Precisamos achar a pista de boliche onde estão Frag e os outros.'' Zygma frenética: Hihihi, ja to indo! X3 (Ela começou a procurar a saida do fogeteball a velocidade supersonica, mas na metade do caminho ela sentiu que tinha alguem seguindo ela na sua mesma velocidade, ela tentou alcançar a ponei mas parecia ser o reflexo dela so que diferente. Até que de repente sumiu. Zygma parou e quando viu estava frente as suas 4 parceiras). VocêsViramAquelaPonei? 'RS '''estranhada, e olhando para as outras poneis que estavam com a mesma sensação: ''Que ponei? A unica que esta aqui alem de nos 4 é você. 'Zygma '''assustada: ''Mas.. Mas... ElaEstavaAoMeuLado! EstavaMeSeguindo! PareciaComigoMasNaoEraEu! 'Fabzy '''estranhada: ''Seguindo... Voce? Isso é impossivel! Ninguém e capaz de correr ou voar na sua velocidade. 'Zygma '''preocupada: Eu... Eu... TenhoCertezaQueViEla.'' Pony Battle Squad - Ending Soundtrack ---- As Muffins em dois grupos diferentes chegaram, um ao Fogeteball e outro ao Castelo/Base de Kay e Nicolette. Mas a grande dúvida agora é... O que foi aquilo que Zygma viu quando estava correndo em busca da saída do Fogeteball? Uma ponei que era parecida com ela e também tão rapida como ela. Um reflexo de algum tipo dela mesma, so que não era ela. Categoria:Partes